


Shattering Sky: Battle For The Light

by Paradoxx_mirror23



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass, Developing Relationship, Drama, Epic Battles, Family Drama, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Journey, Light-Hearted, Original Character(s), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxx_mirror23/pseuds/Paradoxx_mirror23
Summary: The Children of Light have created a sprawling civilization, restoring the Sky realm’s old glory to the rejoice of the Elders. An ethereal curtain, hiding untold and rotten secrets.However, the fabled utopia is on the line. Old enemies are strengthening themselves day after day, and it seems like the heralds of Light and Cosmos aren’t keeping up so well.In the midst of chaos and fear, lies a naive and cheerful child, determined to survive and discover the truth about the eternal war of Light and Darkness.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello there! Thanks for stopping by at my humble edgy fanfic, dear reader! 
> 
> This is literally my first time ever in AO3, only heard of it about 3 days ago by a friend recommendation. 
> 
> Kinda overwhelmed...but I’m glad there’s finally a site like this to post!(Fanfiction.net is not exactly flexible with tags...)
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story!
> 
> Edit 5/05: For the folks coming back to check, I have edited chapter 1. Let’s just say it got even more...dramatic ;)

________________

A few powerful sunbeams penetrating the eternal cloud blanket that covered the seemingly endless dunes. Ancient pillars, walls and towers stood tall and lonely in the forgotten landscape.

It seemed like a standard day at the wasteland. A raging, powerful sandstorm, that made every grain of sand into a brutal projectile, swirling uncontrollably. But it wasn't exactly a big deal, since that place was an just a crumbled old fortress far away from the nearest Bastion...No one was there.

Well, that's what it looked like at first glance. But in a tiny house sunken in the sand, resisted a brave soul, desperate for his life.

He held a tiny lighter close to himself, the light reflecting in his goggles, and with his other hand, he pulled the other side of his dark brown, almost black cape close, as if to check the star patterns on its side:

_“C'mon... sh-shouldn't take that m-much long..._ ”-His worry quickly turned into anger.- _“Of course, I had to be the biggest moron, and not repair my Lighter!”_

He waited a few more moments, grumbling to himself, swinging his body lightly from side to side. Finally, he checked the cape for the last time, and release a rushed sigh. Eight brightly lit stars with thick outlines around them. The traveler carefully made his way to the door of what was supposed to be once a cozy shelter, took out one of his gloves, and stuck his hand outside. Despite a few scratches made by the flying grains of sand, he seemed relieved.

_“Wind's finally on the right track! That'll be enough for a good boost.”_ -He quickly zipped his jacket, put on his remaining glove, and helmet, gave a tiny geometric rock he carried a longing gaze, and stormed of the door. Even using boots, his feet quickly sunk into the furious sand. But with a with a single flap of his cape, he released a powerful burst of energy, piercing the storm like a sharp blade cutting fabric.

He pushed a button on his goggles that caused a tiny iron rod to come out, holding a small rearview mirror. Just in time that a giant boulder headed his way.As he tried to make a quick maneuver of diving down, a giant pillar suddenly appeared from the haze, forcing him to use his burst to change directions, and fly upwards to avoid the risk of running into any ancient inconveniently placed structure again.All of that in a spam of at best, five seconds.

Trying to arrange his thoughts while avoiding rubble at high speeds, he guessed that he should be at least thirty minutes away from the nearest Bastion, but this damn sandstorm just had to show up... that'd stretch the time to what? One hour? Two?

He held his grip around himself, feeling the pointy tip of the shape through his jacket.That tiny piece of rock would change everything. It could stop the war, it could finally end the suffering of the whole kingdom!

His anxious thoughts were interrupted by a spiral maneuver to avoid a cluster of rocks coming his way.

His counsciousness screamed. _"That's no time to daydream, Kokyu!You alone carry the destiny of every life in this kingdom!Hold yourself!"_

He released a boost in determination. But immediately regretting that decision, because he was one boost short if things got real complicated.

Things got relatively stable for a while, as much stable as flying through a gigantic sandstorm in an seemingly endless greenish landscape of ruin and decay can get...not many things were hitting him, and it seemed as it was getting calmer, as the haze seemed to back of a bit, and he could a handful of meters in front of him more clearly.

Some time passed and process of dodging rubble and fighting off the current became familiar to him. Kokyu caught yet again another giant rubble coming his way from behind through the rearview mirror. Eh, nothing an upsweep can't fix.

But it seemed the wind threw it up his way as well. But...Kokyu was going upwind.

He looked closely again at the boulder. It flashed a bright red light, and it exploded in a deafening roar.

- **WHAT THE** \- Kokyu quickly boosted in a risky dive, to maybe make it give up the chase more difficult.

The monster swooped after it's tiny prey. It omniously moved its appendages rapidly, as if anxious to suck out the Light of Kokyu. It smashed a colossal ancient column head on. One of the rocks hit Kokyu in the back, throwing him into ground. Desperately making a drill dive to catch enough wind to get himself back up, he almost turned into a mushy puddle of Light. The Krill, enraged, lunged forward, twisting its horns forward. As he dodged it's attack in a sharp stunt, he could feel it's cold, hard shell lightly touching his leg.

  
  


He thanked the Elders and the Infinite Cosmos for not getting obliterated off of existence . _"Just what in the name of the Cosmos a Krill of all things is doing in a sandstorm?! I thought they hated strong currents!"_ He shouted in his mind.

Kokyu proceeded to use one of his boosts to throw the beast off, looping around it, and flying far away to the right of his original path, but still heading to the Bastion. That should be enough distance to be out of its sight.

And...that plan seemed to work? He didn't hear the horrifying metal clanking sound Krill usually do when they lose their prey...Maybe it just grew tired of flying in such extreme wind?

Some time passed, carrying on with his flight, careful of every moving thing in his line of sight. He couldn't afford to fail. The Bastion had to show up in the horizon in maybe ten minutes. Well, he hoped it did.

Until...the metal clanking started once again. He felt a powerful vibration, shaking his whole body, coming from below him.

Kokyu tried his hardest to keep quiet. Boosting could mean his death. Just enough sound that the harsh swirl of the sandstorm could cover up. He swallowed dry, looking down at the obscure, giant silhouette of the beast.

The source of the vibration constantly tilted from side to side. Clearly the monster was struggling to keep up with his speed. That in itself was odd...Krills weren't exactly the brightest minds. He once clinged into a small crack into the ceiling of an abandoned temple to hide from one, and the bastard didn't even notice him two meters away. But it seemed like...it knew that Kokyu was there, even twenty meters below. Just...waiting to attack.

Unless...

In the span of a moment, the world seemed to...slow down, the Krill flung its body up, its dirty, rusty armor blending with its pitch black exoskeleton, reflecting the faint red light coming from its eye. Chains wrapped tightly around it, and a small platform with a shadowy figure standing on top of it.

A tall girl, with pale grey skin, filled with black veins flowing through it, a mask with blacked eyes cracked in half, and flowy, straight pitch black hair, wearing a ragged short dress. Some sort of dust came out of her body that left a trail of darkness as they were taken by the wind.

_"...Nozoko...?"_

She had a faint line of orange sparkles coming from her heart, linking her to the beast in a twisted bond. She stood in the platform in a confident stance, and pointed a rusty rifle at Kokyu, already fully charged, judging by the its light blue entails glowing.

He froze completely. His arms glued themselves to his body, aswell as his cape, stopping mid air, and plunging in rapid descent, just at the right moment to not be hit by a deadly Darkness-touched bullet in the chest. The ground would soon finish the job, if he didn't act quickly.But he was engulfed in his thoughts.

There was his hunter...Nozoko. His mentor, his captain, that kept everyone hopeful, no matter what. The girl that saved his life dozens of times. The prodigy captain, her great success stride cut too short. He held her...dearly. He wanted, deep down to see her again...and his wish was fulfilled.

What chance does he have against a top of the ranks Soldier riding an apex predator?

Well...At least he would be corrupted by her, not some random Corrupted.

...

_No._

She...That thing...wasn't Nozoko. It was a mindless being whose only desire is to exterminate Light. The real deal, The brave and friendly girl he knew, would encourage him to push to his very limits. To break everyone's expectations, be the best he could be.

And even if that meant... _saving the realm._

Holding the Diamond firmly in his jacked, Kokyu used two boosts to catapult himself to the air. With a single flap, he burst into a living missile. He zoomed through the flying sand, dodging skillfully the rubble coming at him.

He heard the roars of his hunter from behind. Impatient, Kokyu rose higher, flapping with all his strength. For a moment, the could see a tower on top of a hill, with faint lights coming out of it, in the distant horizon.

_"Did I...I might've just...made it?!"_ -He couldn't believe it. He pressed his eyelids to hold back any tear that dared to come out, and swooped down.

Despite having just come face to face with a best friend that turned into just an echo of herself, he felt...excited, that it would all end shortly. He held the Diamond tightly with his hand, but couldn't help but use a boost in anxiety.

However, upon circumventing a large wall, his confidence shattered completely.

Kokyu came face to face to the blinding red light and the thorned, twisted horns of the Armored Krill. its rider, the husk of what was once Nozoko, still as a statue on its back, holding a rope to keep herself close to her steed.

He felt his whole body go numb. Seeing the gaping jaws of the beast going around him, seeing that...husk, with her arms crossed, pleased with what she's seeing.

Maybe...he wasn't going to be the hero, after all. Just...some casualty. Some anecdote, of a brave soul. But...if that was the case, he rather be a side note of a victory.

In a last resort, he tried to unzip his jacket, and throw the Diamond away. It would be fine, there was just sand down there, and... surely, I scout would find it. That in itself would be a long shot to make but... thats was the best shot the whole realm had.

...

But something happened.

A figure zoomed in between him and the Krill. It seemed to go as fast as him when boosting, and snatched Kokyu in the spam of second.

He blinked, and the both of them hit against a giant leaning tower sunken into the sludge that bathed the wasteland, and fell into a balcony. Kokyu, panting and shaking, tapped his body uncontrollably to check if the Diamond still was there. Feeling it's sharp corners, he zipped his jacket back up, sighing in relief. Turning back into his hunter, the monster was spinning uncontrollably in place, shrieking and roaring as a black liquid oozed from it's face like a leaking pipe, it's blinding red light absent.

He quickly turned his gaze into the figure that had saved him. A rather tall person, with a more built physique, with a thin layer of short hair around his head, and a mask with a single thin red line crossing it, and only one eye opening, probably to hide the massive Corruption scar, , thorny, dark plants rooted in his head. He wore a scarf, rusty light armor, and...and a dark crimson cape.

_“Holy Cosmos...oh, it can’t be...”_

_  
“It’s him.”_

  
He jumped back when placing his gaze in that cape, in that familiar sword, that mask...  
  


He felt as...if there was a violent storm inside him, except stronger than the one he had traversed in the past hour, but couldn’t bring himself to mutter a single sound, in shock. At the same time one hand trembled to reach his dagger, the other reached towards the figure.

The soldier stared at him for a moment...tilting his head, and lightly moving his hand in Kokyu’s direction, reluctant...

...

...before taking out his bright longsword, jumping off the balcony, and launching himself at the hurt beast. Kokyu watched from the distance, as the storm calmed down, the mysterious figure and Corrupted Nozoko were locked into a deadly duel of tight air maneuvers, each encounter producing a massive shockwave, as the Krill plunged into the ground, it's roars getting progressively less louder.

The two people he used to care...in a mortal duel with each other.

But there's was only one though in Kokyu's mind: Get out of there.

That...was too much. Too many emotions in a small timespan. Nothing made any sense anymore. His world shattered at least half a dozen times.

But...the Diamond made sense. His quest is what his sanity clung to. That was his purpose now.

Kokyu used his remaining boosts to reach the Bastion...not without looking back at the soldiers battling behind him, a single tear dripping down his face.

______________________

  
  


The husk watched the numb carcass of her steed, suspended in the air. The sight overcame her with anger, and she tapped a thin diamond crystal attached to her rifle, her hand glowing a faint blue light. The zig-zag entails flowed rapidly until it reached the tip of the firearm, launching a dense, dark ball the shattered itself in various tiny pieces. Her opponent quickly pulls out a crude metallic shield from his back, made from scraps. As he boosted away from it, a few pieces were caught in the shield, sinking into the metal. But as he did that, a large spherical object dove from right above him.

  
The soldier managed to dodge it just in time, but it the same couldn’t be said for the shield, its lower half completely disintegrated. He tossed it to the floor, right as the sphere swooped back up. Holding his longsword with both hands, as the dark thing launched itself at him, a quick slash with the Light enforced blade cut the projectile in half.  
  


From afar, the husk shrieked in rage. She boosted upwards as fast as she could, dodging the Light waves created by the sword of the Light soldier, charging another attack with a hard grip on the trigger, creating a pulsating ball of Darkness in the tip of her rifle, that slowly grew by the second.

Launching himself to the air, he noticed his opponent plan, as the ball already was at least half as long as his sword already. Corrupted Nozoko aimed at him, confident in her victory, but the soldier had a plan of his own to put in action.

Suspended in the air, he slided his hand through the blade bathed in Krill blood. Closing his eyes and releasing his breath, he pressed a tiny button in the grip. Little by little, the husk noticed various replicas of her enemy’s sword, with a bright yellow glow, materializing into thin air all of them pointing at her.

But she seemed unphased by them, only shrieking loudly, as the ball released blue sparks and pulsates more intensively, becoming more unstable.

”...I’m so...so sorry.”- He whispered, as if saying to himself. But it wouldn’t make a difference if he screamed it. She was far gone to listen.   
  


He proceeded the lunge with all his strength at her, at the same time she released the ball of energy.

...

A giant explosion occurred. It could be heard all the way from Vault.

________________


	2. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Seems like some of y’all got really interested in this story! And I’m really thankful for it!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long tho, I’m so inefficient...but I’ll try to have a more consistent schedule!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

_ “Time left for Conversion: Five minutes.” _

_ As the ethereal, but emotionless voice echoed through the place, it all remained in an ominous silence. Dozens of Celestials, wearing strange masks, with long curving horns pointing down, waited inpatiently, some holding their anxiousness, but most, their worry.  _

_ The walls were pitch black, making the impression that the room was much larger than it already was, and the only source of illumination were a few torches in the fences of a bridge that connected the platform to a large two door entrance locked shut. The room was filled to the brim with orange, floating glowy sparkles. _

_ A peaceful chime then echoed through the place. The mechanical noise of a large object moving roared, as the roof opened in two pieces that were slowly pulled back, revealing bit by bit, a starry sky, full of stars of all shapes and sizes, engulfed in a colorful void of various hues, like a chaotic, agitated rainbow. _

_ A taller Celestial, dressed in a pure white robe, in contrast with the usual standard beige that everyone else used. A slight, but loud cough was enough to silence the crowd. _

_ “ As the Conversion is inbound, There’s almost nothing left to say that it hasn’t been repeated countless times previously to you. However, I would like to give you one last warning before we commence.”- His voice echoed through an uneasy silence.-“ Thanks to the hardwork of the Astrology team stationed in Shelter to assist in this event, I was given a prediction of a minimum of 600 souls in this first wave of the Batch.” _

_ “Of course, that would normally be a fairly simple scenario for our team to handle, but...recent events, force us to take an unorthodox approach.”-All celestial trembled at the sound of “recent events”.-“ I am fully aware of the little time we had to prepare for it…”- He pauses for a moment, his gaze set on nothing in particular, as if he was rather looking back at his own mind.-"but as your duty of efficient Caretakers, I expect you all to uphold to your training and take it to its full extent in this dire situation.” _

_ “And remember. The quota  _ **_must_ ** _ be fulfilled. Falling behind it will carry  _ **_serious_ ** _ consequences to each and every one of you.”-The emphasis on those words fell like punches to the gut to the crowd listening to their leader. They could feel the tiny gem fixed to their foreheads buzzing.“Starspeed to you all.” _

_ At the edge of the dome, a duo stood, isolated to themselves.  _

_ “Translation: I literally have no idea what to do, but you will all face the blame for any mistake I make. Typical Hiyato.” - One of them whispered sarcastically. A rather small Celestial, with short wavy hair, with bangs that covered one of their eyes. _

_ “Let’s just get this over with, as fast as we can.”-The other muttered, while gazing the sparkles, twirling gracefully. She sported a long, sleek ponytail that reached her waist.-“Why didn’t I just volunteer for patrol to not be here?” _

_ “Hey, complaining about it won’t make it any easier.It’s in these moments you gotta look on the bright side.”- Her friend gently tapped their friend.-“Say...the one who gets the most souls gets 50 Candles from the loser!” _

_ She turned to them, with a striking, cold stare. They chuckled, hiding their nervousness.-“But...yeah, you’re right.”-They tilted their head to the side, their messy wavy hair falling in front of their eye.-“I still can’t shake this...dread off of me.” _

_ She sighted, and turned to face her friend, while fiddling with her long ponytail.-“Maybe it’ll help if we just remember that it’s all for the greater good.”-She put her hand in their shoulder, the both of them gazing at each other fondly, but the wavy haired Celestial turned to the sea of sparkles in front of them. _

_ “...It’s just not fair, Sewo. I feel like a monster.”-They scoffed, crossing their arms.-“There’s literally no way the morons from the Assembly could only think of the worst possible option!” _

_ Sewo bumped her friend’s arm with her elbow.-“Quiet.”-She turned around, and saw a tall Celestial with spiky hair whisper something to his friend while staring her down. He then spouted: “Would you look at that. Watch out, guys, the Loser Duo must be plotting a coup against the Shelter again! What’s your next big plan, sneak some souls to the Supervisor’s office?”- He and his group bursted in quiet and petty giggles. _

_ “...It’s always Mr. ‘my daddy’s a Manager’ Kenkujin.”-She muttered to herself, right before turning to whisper to her friend, trying her best to tone down her annoyance.-“I swear to the Cosmos, just how dense you are!?You have to tone down this temper of yours if you want the slight chance to be in the clear. The managers are onto us, Aninke!” _

_ “As if almost everyone in this room didn’t”- Aninke was abruptly stopped by a loud and deafening bell chime. All of the Celestials in the room gasped, or at least, were mildly startled by it, and anxious whispers fluttered through the crowd. _

_ Sewo and Aninke looked at each other, and swallowed dry. Nothing had ever prepared them for that. This was never even been done before. It had to be absolutely perfect. _

_ But there was no turning back now. _

_ For they were coming. _

  
  


————————————————

  
  


There it was.

“…”

“...what?”

“…”

“What...me?How me?”

A soul. A sentient being newborn into existence.

“…”

“Where me?”

In a boundless expanse, a tiny speck in infinity.

“…”

“Feel...nice. Me in nice place. Feel relieved.”

“But...why place nice?”

It doesn’t actually...think, and doesn’t have a proper form either.But it can move freely in its cosmic shelter.

“...”

“Oh?Is…”

“Is  _ Light.  _ Light nice.”

“Is...is Void, too. Void nice.”

It perceives the world around it through vibrations and feelings, and also shocking its body in things.

“Wait...me..Light too?”

“So...me nice!”

“…”

“But...only...me?”

“That not nice. Me want...friends.”

Every soul is unique in its own merit.Their first instinct varies a lot. They might want to go exploring, touch stuff, or seek company.

“No friends bad. Me find friend.”

“But how?”

“Maybe…”

They quickly learn to unleash a Call, a powerful vibration, and primary form of communication of all known beings.

“Yeah! Me do thing!”

“Thing help me find friends!”

And...overdo it just as quickly, like a loud siren, wandering aimlessly.

“Friend here?...no. Friend here?No again.”

Going up, down, left, right, backwards, forwards, as fast as they can. But still, they can’t find nothing for a while. Not really their fault, since the overabundance of Light makes their sight blurry.

“...no...no friends?”

“Only me?”

But it’s not the end of the world.

“oh...wait.”

“I feel thing. Not me thing. Other thing.”

“So…”

“I found friend!”

Souls always spawn into the world in large groups. They’re bound to meet each other. Interaction is crucial to a Soul in its early stage of existence, making the later interactions in life easier to handle.

“Finally, friend!”

“...”

“Friend do thing a lot…”

“I do same thing!”

Since they still consist of a Calling contest.

“Oh, uh...friend no stop doing thing…”

“Maybe thing friends do.Nice!”

“Oh...other thing?”

“Nice! Other friend! Hi friend!”

“...”

“Wait...me feel more things!?”

“So many things! So many friends!”

It all seems so easy in this age.

“Me is not no friends!So nice!”

“So many friends doing their things and-“

“...”

“...wait.”

For a while.

“Where...where friend go?Me no feel thing.”

“Uhh...other friend go too…”

“...”

“I feel...confusion.”

“Where friends?”

“...!?”

“W-What this…”

“What happening!??”

“Why me no move!?”

“I feel...hurt! Let go!”

“Let me go!!”

“ **Let go!!** ”

——————————

The soul caught in Sewo’s tight grasp frantically bursted to free itself, each try hurting her. It was so adamant in escaping, that it was capable of dragging her through the sea of sparkles. Sewo herself flapped frantically to put a fight against the struggling being, in a desperate tug of war.

In spite of the pain, she reached to her hip to grab a tiny, dark blue pot on her belt, with a small Diamond-shaped crystal embedded in it. Soon enough, she jammed the glowing blue ball of energy into it, as hard as she could, and the bursting ceased.

“...s-sorry…”- The girl whispered to the brim of the pot, as she sealed it with a strange, orange tape.

——————————

“...Wh-where me!?”

“Let me go!!”

“...”

“F-feel...feel tired...but me not go from here.”

“This not nice. This bad. Very, very bad.”

“Feel scared, feel anxious, feel nervous, feel-“

“...”

“...f-friend!?”

“Friends here too?!”

“Uuh...friends here...so, is...nice?”

“....”

“...oh no, not nice. Really not nice.”

“Friends close. But too close. Space is nice, but is no space here.”

“Friends also trying to go, but...there is no go in this place!”

“But it hurting me!”

“Friend, stop! Me hurt! Hurt bad!

“...listen me, friends! Please!”

“Very, very hurt!”

“Please stop!”

“ **Stop!** ”

————————

“Five down. More...fifteen, to go.”- Sewo sighed, gliding gracefully through the Voidscape, her whole body glowing as a reaction to the various bursts dealt on her. She gazed at the sight around her. Her dozens colleagues, in various stages of anxiety, frantically chasing the stubborn, and surprisingly fast souls, or aggressively brawling with them, all of them emerged in annoying glowing sparkles, and in zero gravity. It was...quite sight, to say the least. Seeing the always so professional Hiyato clumsily struggling with a soul definitely cheered her mood.

She was carefully levitating in the direction of a group of unsuspecting souls, when Aninke zoomed right through them while being dragged around by a resisting soul at an alarming speed, screaming loudly, and sending the little cluster into a uncontrollable boosting spree. After flying away, not without being damaged by them.-“Guess _ we won’t finish anytime soon.” _ -She thought, locking her eyes into a quite slow and tired looking soul.

After an excruciating long chase, while jamming another ball of energy, Sewo got close enough to Kenkujin and one of his friends. Luckily, they seemed too tired to even pay attention to her, so she was able to eavesdrop them to some extent while a soul boosted loudly in her hands:

“This is torture. For stars’s sake, we could be just chilling in the towers right now, but  _ noooo” _ -

“Sheesh, dude! Not like it’s my damn fault if my father decided for once in his life to actually act like an actual dad, and force me to do this crap!”

“...wait.Really?! But...but why? It was like this, out of the blue?”

“Ugh, something about ‘showing to the other Managers that you aren’t an useless stuck-up prick’. Yet he, a Manager, doesn’t even show up himself to help with the Conversion, just so he can go ‘assist’ the Supervisors in some super important meeting in the Temple. Yet I’m the useless one.”

_ “...meeting in the Temple?” _ -That part stuck out to Sewo. Usually...all of the Supervisors were called forth in a reunion once every ten years...and the last one was two years ago.

...That in itself, was unnerving...but also meant…

An opportunity.

———————————

“Everyone, please, keep quiet! We need silence to count the pots!”

The Caretakers were all located in a large, long, moonlit hallway, with a pristine pure white floor and large navy blue arches that sustained the ceiling. To the right, there was a open way to the outside with a tape between the the ceiling and the fencing big enough to get in or out by flying, offered a more direct view of the sheer scale of the Shelter. Massive white floating towers with pointy, yellow tops scattered all about thanks to large bluish diamond at heir base, connected by a series of curvy bridges. The Dark brown columns, and the large sandstone rings of the flying course farther away in the horizon, sunken into a beige sea of sand, and farther to the right of the view, a giant, golden sphere surrounded by colossal golden rings, now bathed in a soft moonlight blue, suspended in the air, rotating ever so slowly.

“So...you telling me that there’s a major reunion in the Temple?”-Aninke, much like everyone in the hallway, was completely exhausted from their six hour session on the Voidscape collecting every last soul. All Celestials had white glowing eyes, and theirs were already fading with their light.-“Cool. So what? From the state we’re in, it’s not a surprise to anyone, pal.”

“...Did you really forget what does this mean?!”- She spat out at them, her calm and collected self long gone to the tiredness.They merely yawned, disregarding Sewo’s tone.-“Maybe. Because...I’m barely functional right now. Ack, feels like there’s still a tiny soul bursting near my head.”- She pulled them by the collar and aggressively whispered, considering the crowd of people near them.-" Oh, nothing much. It just means _literally_ _everything_. The Supervisor’s office is empty until sunrise! If we could just sneak without anyone-”

"Hey, no sudden movements, you idiot! Or I'll get dizzy again!"-Aninke took a step to the side.-“My stars, I’m not just your pawn that you can drag along whenever you please! Don’t you know I have a life besides being a wannabe spy!?”-Their friend just stared at them in shock and disbelief."This is...means so much more than our routines! This may mean the truth about everything we’ve been told! We can’t stop now!”

“Or it might be...just two paranoid Caretakers! Can’t you see that we’re slowly driving ourselves...insane."- Aninke slowly stopped talking upon noticing Hiyato staring at them, trying his hardest to maintain his collected demeanor, his gaze locked at a strange transparent tablet in his hands, and a small stick used as a pen.-"Sewo. Aninke. Show your pots for total soul count."

Both quivering in anxiousness, they reached for their respective pots and held them for the Manager to see, still shocked with his abrupt appearence. He touched the crystals in the pots with his pen, that upon touching the tablet again, generated more text. He muttered some numbers to himself before announcing: "You two achieved around the 70% light density margin. Join the straight line next to the door leading to the storage room for pot arrangement."

As he left, they quickly headed for one of the various lines arranged in an almost orderly manner across the hall.-“Now isn’t that great. One of our best chances of breakthrough, completely down the drain. And to top it off, we also got lovely company.”- Sewo scoffed when noticing that Kenkujin was at the same line they had to go to

Aninke just walked next to her, looking down with their arms crossed, as they joined the line of sleepy, tired Celestials calmly chatting and complaining about their situation, and how they’d still be up to help with the pots in the storage. However, upon noticing a small wooden cart containing various pots separating, the small Celestials went from half awake to completely surprised, and tapped Sewo in the shoulder.-“Hey.”

“No, you idiot, I won’t cover the storage shift for”-They tapped her again.-“Let me finish. It’s just...I might’ve had the craziest idea.”-Sewo rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side.-“I’m really not in the mood for that kind of joke, alright?”

“No, it’s an actual, kind of decent idea.”- Aninke had a strange thick of snapping their fingers nonstop while thinking about something really hard.-“ Grab your pot, and weaken the lid with a torch.”

She just stared at her small friend, disorientated.-“...ok, that was more confusing than relieving. And low-key...scared of what you’re proposing.”- They sighed in annoyance.-“You want to break into that stupid Office or not? Just do it! Yours is heavier than mine!”

Sewo cautiously obeyed them, and they swapped pots.Right after that, Aninke got close enough to Kenkujin for them to bump into each other.-“Watch it, pu- oh wait, look who’s right here, dudes! Weren’t you the one being dragged left and right by a soul while screaming like a child?”- His cronies laughed alongside him.

“ Well, I truly can’t deny that. Newborn souls are surprisingly strong on a Voidscape and go to a hundred kilometers per hour. Oh sorry, I forgot!”-“ Aninke did an exaggerated surprise face.-“Your father never bothered to teach you anything, didn’t he?”

His joy quickly faded into an anger, as he silenced all of the surprised screams and laughter from his gang.-“And I never bothered to teach your tiny, meek little waste of Light your place, didn’t I? But that might change very soon.”- Aninke trimmed at the raspy sound of his threat.-“Boy...that life of yours of living off of your dad won’t exactly...last. I mean, when he finally decides to join the Cosmos again, who would hire a loud, petty man-child?”

Kenkujin unleashes a wall of anger, and charges at them, full force. For a split second, Aninke realizes that the tiny space they’re in won’t be enough to dodge, and is astounded by their own stupidity. But then, he feels a strong grip wrap around his arm and push them to the side, as their attack launches himself with full force at a cart filled to the brim with pots.In the crash, one pot unleashes at least 30 scared souls, confused with their new, Voidless surroundings, and promptly started bursting like their lives depend on it.

In less than 5 seconds, total chaos is unleashed at the hall. Shrieks of fear, loud burst of energy, flaps of capes desperately to contain the rogue souls, and the screams of an absolutely enraged Hiyato directed without mercy at an absolutely clueless Kenkujin.

And as this happens, Two celestials turn to another hall at full speed.-“Hey, uh...thanks for not letting me get completely hredded by that moron.”-Aninke says between his heavy breathing.-“The least I could do for carrying on our quest for undermining the government in the most inefficient way possible.”

The two giggle between each other, happy and at the same time, anxious and absolutely tired. 

But in a corner of a room…there was someone who was anxious and tired aswell...but not happy.

———————————

“Why all dark?!”

“Where all Light go?!”

“Me feel scared...and tired...and...and no friends.”

“...”

“It’s...it’s nice not being really close to friends. That hurt. Nothing hurts anymore.”

“...”

“It’s still hurts. But...it’s different hurt.”

“...Me just want to....”

“...”

“Not feel.”

—————————-


End file.
